


Are you Jealous?

by Tata_Stevo



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Claire - Freeform, Dinosaurs, F/M, Jealous, Jurassic World, Love, Owen/Claire - Freeform, claire/owen, owen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Stevo/pseuds/Tata_Stevo
Summary: Claire was never one to get jealous... well maybe sometimes but this time Owen did it on purpose while playing with their dog named blue.





	Are you Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I stole my friends acount don’t worry she let me :3 also sorry for spelling errors

Claire was one to never get jealous but this morning when she got out of her warm bed and walked down stairs she normally gets a lot of attention form Owen him self. But this time she couldn’t fined him where he normally was. So she set off on a little hunt around the house to fine him. She cheeked her study dident fine him she cheeked his he wasn’t there. It took her a good 10 minuets to fined him in the kitchen petting hugging and kissing blue. 

Claire walked up in a slow motion to catch Owens attention but Owen was to busy cooing at blue. “Eh hem” Claire said crossing her arms together. Owen to busy now scratching blues soft ears. “ EHHEM” Claire yelled out but dident mean it to be that loud. “Oh hey i dident see u there” Owen said putting on the grin he always does. Owen knew Claire was there the whole time he just wants to see how long it takes her to crack and want the attention she deserves. 

“ so I see you are playing blue huh” Claire said arms still crossed and watching him go back to playing with blue. Claire suddenly felt i hint of jealous and a hint sadness. When ever she woke up Owen was always giving her morning kisses and hugs. 

So Claire decided to walk out and over to the TV to watch one of their favourite shows and see how long this will go on.

A while has past and Claire decided she couldn’t bare to want to watch her show because all she can hear is Owen playing with blue. So Claire got up and turn her body around on the couch and started to watch them play. Given Owen a angry glare as he smiles at blue.

It dident take long before Claire started to cry and made a little whimper noise quickly hidding behind the couch. Owen then heard the noise and knows he took it a little to far today. So he got up and walked hes way to the couch. “ Claire” he called out. He then got no response so he decided that he would walk around to the frount of the couch. “ Claire” Owen called out for a second time. 

“ what do you want should you be busy with blue?” She said rolling over on the couch. Owen let out a loud sigh and picked her up “ all right miss Dearing we are going to bed” he said. Claire dident bother to move because she finally got the attention she wanted. “fine” is all Claire could say. Owen walked into the bedroom and picked up a blanket. “ babe can you hold this for me” Owen said handing it to her. “ you said we where going to bed” Claire pouted. “Well I lied about that see... I’m actually taking u to the couch to watch a movie because blue can’t watch and cuddle with me” he winked at her.

Once he got to the couch he put Claire down and layed on the couch pulling her into his arms. Claire sunk in deep to the cuddle and forget to fix the blanket just sitting on top of her. Owen put his strong arms around Claire’s waist and kissed her neck.

“You have a lot of making up to do Owen” Claire said and couldn’t help but smile.”Don’t worry I will” he added back smiling. And with that they spent the rest of the day with small talk and lots of cuddles and hugs. As well as blue trying to get back in for attention again.


End file.
